


不成型脑洞合集

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, draft&outline&excerpt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: Inspiration：大米参加的访谈节目中主持给出某样事物，他回答overrated or underrated。大米表示猫是一种被overrated的动物，而芒特definitely underrated player。所以，如果芒特变成了猫，究竟要如何rate呢？
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. 【芒特中心】Mason the Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration：大米参加的访谈节目中主持给出某样事物，他回答overrated or underrated。大米表示猫是一种被overrated的动物，而芒特definitely underrated player。所以，如果芒特变成了猫，究竟要如何rate呢？

**Scenario A：芒特完全变成了猫**

兰帕德背着手走过来，“讨论什么呢？”

“今天谁把猫——我是说芒特——带回家。”

主教练露出那种“这个球你都进不了是不是昨天没加练现在立刻去跑圈”的表情，“今天当然是我带回家。” 

芒特猫乖乖地趴在兰帕德副驾驶座位，乖乖地走进家门，乖乖地窝在沙发角落，乖乖地吃饭，乖乖地被洗澡。十一点钟，正要在枕头旁边乖乖地团成一个球准备睡觉，特里走进来，停下擦头发的手，拎着脖子，丢出门口。

“猫呢？”十分钟之后兰帕德从《英格兰巫术大全》中抬起头，四处张望。

“自己跑沙发上去了，”特里从兰帕德手中把书取走，“但这里还有一只，喵~”

看着芒特跃跃欲试的样子，凯帕把自己的小鸟锁到别的房间。

最开始，芒特被巨大的黑色拉布拉多吓坏了，躲在队长的腿后面死活不肯出来。半小时之后，大黑狗躲在主人腿后面死活不肯出来。

吉鲁拐了个弯，带着芒特去了宠物美容店。

第二天早上，若日尼奥要去训练，两个孩子躺在地上打滚，“爸爸！不要把猫咪带走！”

“都怪你，Cal”，祖马挠了挠小猫的肚皮，“你把这件事告诉迪克兰，R排在Z前面，万一还没轮到我，梅森就恢复正常了怎么办？”

奥多伊表示非常抱歉。

亚伯拉罕犹豫了几秒，没敢说自己前两天向威尔逊透露了消息，虽然是利物浦青训，但凭借前室友的关系也得到了教练允许，加入轮值饲养人名单。

莱斯刚刚接起瑞安的电话，还没听清对面在讲什么，手机立刻被爪子打掉，以贴地斩的姿态滑进沙发下面的死角。小猫若无其事，开始给自己舔毛。

内维尔：这只来路不明甚至可以说从天而降的小白猫刚好阻挡了最佳视角。通过反复检查VAR回放，依然无法认定普利西奇是否犯规。

卡拉格：没有点球，主裁判最终认定没有点球。切尔西逃过一劫。

**Scenario B：长出猫耳朵和猫尾巴的芒特**

从更衣室管理员到球队大巴车司机都想摸摸这条尾巴。兰帕德毫不犹豫一把抓住，“这是真的吗？”抢圈训练的时候，所有队员一只眼睛盯着球，一只眼睛盯着尾巴，总是能趁乱找到机会揪一下。

无数轮验血验尿体能测试之后，俱乐部、英足总、欧足联和国际足联一致表示他的身体素质和普通人类毫无差别，只是……有猫耳朵和猫尾巴。对此，英足总表示芒特可以继续参加英超联赛及国内杯赛，只要他接受尾巴越位也算越位的规则。而欧足联态度保守，取消了他的欧冠参赛资格，对此切尔西立即提起上诉，体育仲裁法庭将在下周宣布结果。

芒特从转角楼梯跑下来，还剩五层台阶的时候纵身一跃，扑到莱斯怀里。他可能变得更灵巧了，也可能没有，毕竟以前也喜欢各种各样的突然袭击。

他坐在床上，低着头玩自己的尾巴，好像这是和足球一样有意思的玩具。看到——或者听到？——莱斯走进来，耳朵轻微抖动两下。

尾巴原本在床单上蹭来蹭去，芒特被进入的时候，噌一下子伸直了。莱斯没忍住笑出声，小猫呲牙咧嘴，搂住他的脖子用力咬了一口。

Mace是不是又啃手指甲了，莱斯分出一点精力思考，自己的后背火辣辣地疼，更像是被真正的猫挠过。那条尾巴有一搭没一搭地在他身上摩擦。如果他放缓节奏或者不那么用力，抚摸立刻变成拍打。莱斯想伸手抓住，但光溜溜的皮毛很灵巧地从掌心逃走。


	2. 【戴五渣】比皇马更drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自从你团TV放出前夫手捧合影，前妻追忆往昔，老丈人说他永远是我好女婿的片段之后，一方面我对把红楼梦拍成小时代的行为耿耿于怀斤斤计较，另一方面在搞狗血这种事情上我不能输给皇家马德里

**脑洞一：把5+1设定改成28+1**

AZP穿越到过去试图阻止自己和阿扎尔搞到一起。

第一次是法甲联赛，马赛和里尔的球员通道里，阿扎尔和他搭话，假装听不懂法语。

第二次是转会到切尔西之后不选更衣室中间的位子。

第三次是不买阿扎尔隔壁的房子。

第四次是客场大巴不坐对面。

第五次是客场酒店不住同屋。

第六次是拍全家福不站一起。

第七次是避免赛后一起洗澡。

第八次是避免训练后一起看青训比赛。

第九次是避免对方穿自己的衣服。

第十次是别看他的屁股！

第十一次是别搭他的顺风车。

第十二次是宁可被主教练骂也不去录节目。

第十三次是宁可被队长骂也不去给他做赛后采访翻译。

第十四次是婉拒一起过圣诞。

第十五次是是婉拒同去富勒姆区的意大利餐厅。

第十六次是婉拒打乒乓球。

第十七次是婉拒玩桌上足球。

第十八次是婉拒打雪仗。

第十九次是婉拒花园烤肉。

第二十次是绕路遛狗也不偶遇。

第二十一次是避免庆祝时摸他的头。

第二十二次是避免ins发合影。

……

每次尝试都只能推迟搞到一起的时间，直到第二十八次：作为队长应该去给阿扎尔颁发1819赛季players’player奖杯，AZP百般推脱把任务丢给坎特（坎特：？）。

终于，时间线被成功改写，阿扎尔坐在更衣室中间，两边都是法国人。AZP和阿隆索相邻。他的法语因为太久不用已经磕磕绊绊。两个人的房子隔着三个街区，这些年从来没在Waitrose的货架转角遇到过彼此。欧联赛后没有合影更没有亲吻奖杯，记者问阿扎尔转会你怎么看。AZP公事公办：“现在不是讨论这个的时候，我也不清楚。”

皇马来拍纪录片，因为并没有“曾经最亲密朋友”这个人，受访对象变成了前队友现主教练兰帕德，兰教练以非常教科书的回应方式简明扼要滴水不漏说了很多其实什么都没说地回答了记者提问。拍摄过程令人满意又无比鸡肋。

+1

欧冠淘汰赛，切尔西和皇马的球员通道里，阿扎尔用西班牙语和他搭话。

**脑洞二：（修订版）史密斯夫妇AU——有朋友说过，AZP穿着防风衣遛狗看起来很像连环杀人案的凶手**

表面上，AZP和阿扎尔是那种好到不能更好，正常到不能更正常的情侣。会帮邻居搬家遛狗带小孩，会在社区募捐修小型足球场的时候掏钱，会收到最多万圣节糖果，会给流浪汉硬币和自家烤的小饼干。

丧偶多年的邻居大爷养的斗牛犬喜欢他们，街对面独自照顾四个孩子的单身妈妈喜欢他们，酒吧偶尔碰到的身上有不下三十颗钉子的烟熏妆朋克小姑娘喜欢他们。

每天早上，AZP挤地铁到bank station下车上班。这个地铁站的楼梯多达七层（if I remembered correctly...），大家都会选择乘坐直梯。而AZP唯一一次走楼梯还是当年求婚成功之后，两个人在“像集装箱一样的”楼梯间来了一发。

出门之前，睡到中午才起床——否则没有做饭灵感——的米其林三星大厨阿扎尔会把自己蒙在被子里用英语、法语和西语混在一起道别，同时表达我爱你、晚上见和能不能不去上班三层意思。

事实上，AZP是一名杀手，他们的办公室在某家投行——的楼上。而阿扎尔是一名男妓，工作地点在某餐厅——的地下。

终于有一天，AZP接到的任务，是阿扎尔今天晚上的客户。

在一番血雨腥风鸡飞狗跳what the hell and what the fuck之后，那个任务/客户在窒息play中达到高潮并死去。

“所以，你今天没在办公室改PPT。”

“所以你也不是米其林三星。”

阿扎尔沉默了几秒，“你是觉得我做饭不好吃还是觉得这个屁股不值三星？！”

“当年巴斯克地区独立示威游行，我跑到伦敦身无分文。什么都做，最后就莫名其妙……”

“哈！人应该做自己喜欢的职业，就像有人天生是good footballer, 我觉得自己天生是good fucker。”

AZP按照要求切下任务的右手食指装进密封袋，有点无奈地说，“你的确是。”

“谢谢夸奖！”

（假装此处有种类繁多琳琅满目丧心病狂严重超速的车）


	3. 【切尔西青训中心】女校

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你车新放出的足总杯第一冠50周年纪念款球衣，微博上有神仙太太给大家P了小裙子，毫无违和感！
> 
> 其实St. Paul's Girls' School距离斯坦福桥就挺近的~

**奥多伊：** 傲娇系妹妹。天才，最让人恼火的那种不听课不看书不复习考试随随便便拿A的天才。因为跳级的缘故比大家都小一点，有时候会仗着自己年纪小更加为所欲为，其实很胆小连校园里的孔雀都害怕。但是在奇克学姐面前会变得很乖很听话，对学姐有很奇怪的依恋。

 **亚伯拉罕：** 活泼开朗的长腿漂亮姐姐。交往过的男朋友可以组成一支足球队包括替补。和奥多伊在某些角度神似，甚至被老师搞错过。留心使用不同色号的口红和眼影盘，但总是莫名其妙不约而同买到同款。两个人在很多方面都关系微妙，比如每年的奖学金荣誉啦（这两天的续约加薪传闻），比如共同的青梅竹马桑乔啦……

 **托莫里：** 学霸，TOP5%但周末还会见一对一私教的那种学霸。看上去是天然呆小可爱，其实是个天然黑。和亚伯拉罕是7岁起就穿一条裙子的死党。对亚伯拉罕的发型不满很多年了，但亚伯拉罕问“可以陪我去做头发吗？”还是会毫不犹豫放下书点头同意。

 **詹姆斯：** 可爱妹妹，非常非常安静的乖小孩。99%的时间里都是小天使，如果不慎戳到底线会瞬间爆炸，本质非常非常能打，被芒特起外号叫beast。打完之后又瞬间恢复小天使状态。其实悄悄仰慕阿紫老师，但从来不说。

 **奇克：** 美女！标准大美女！九大公学中传说一般的存在！虽然一直声称自己是异性恋，但每年都会收到学妹们情真意切感人肺腑莎士比亚看了都点赞的情诗。私下里觉得所有同学的衣品都很糟糕。

 **芒特：** 有个自以为没人知道其实所有人都知道的贵族大小姐妈妈；有个自以为没人知道其实所有人都知道的海军军官爸爸（算是致敬一下你车最早的老兵队徽？）还有个自以为没人知道其实所有人都知道的外校男朋友。

St. Paul's不是寄宿制，但寄宿制应该更可爱一点。

主要剧情就是小姐姐们一起上课，一起放学，一起逛街，一起八卦（e.g.芒特的男朋友），在各类联谊足球比赛上血洗其他学校的男队。

以及，今年有新来的美国学生普利西奇。虽然是克罗地亚血统，小时候在英国生活，之前在德国念书，但还是会被当做刻板印象中的拉拉队队长型美国妞。最近在努力称呼“soccer”为“football”。不为奥多伊和亚伯拉罕所知的是……她也认识桑乔。


	4. 【切尔西中心】圣诞礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看到新闻说兰帕德要求圣诞节早上也要训练，加班的我感到一丝幸灾乐祸。

训练是有的，圣诞节也是有的。

芒特收到一箱子零食，和一本“做个自己刷牙的好宝宝（面向3-5岁读者）“。

奥多伊收到一张安联球场参观券。

亚伯拉罕收到一个录音棚的预约单。

托莫里收到某商学院seminar邀请函。

詹姆斯收到了安帕度理发师的名片。

奇克收到某知名泳装代言合同（第二年夏天进摄影棚的时候才发现这是特里的牌子）。

坎特收到一张世界地图，上面除了海洋都是他的照片。

阿兹皮利奎塔收到一盒巧克力。

若日尼奥收到英格拉全部儿童乐园门票。

吕迪格收到街舞比赛报名表。

普利西奇收到一个盾。

凯帕收到一个秤。

巴克利收到一包完整的薯条。

科瓦契奇收到一颗波罗蜜。

威廉收到一张付款人是切尔西足球俱乐部的飞机票。

吉鲁收到一面镜子。

巴舒亚伊收到一打可爱内裤。

切赫收到一本拉丁语教科书。

“其实我们也给主教练准备了礼物！“

大家把餐厅门口让出来，冒出某个像间谍一样鬼鬼祟祟的其他球队助教。

两个老头相视一笑，假装朝思暮想，心心念念，魂牵梦绕，昨天晚上并没有一起睡觉。


	5. 【更衣室/兰帕德】The Drowning Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写于切尔西开年第一战被布莱顿扳平赛后

1.  
他见过其中大部分人的第一场联赛或者第一场欧冠，无论是以教练或球员哪个身份。

现在，他们看上去更加兴奋而紧张。

兰帕德没有说话。

如果裁判没有吹哨，犯规即被默许。

他一向信守承诺，答应小朋友们的游戏就一定会去做。

2.  
“妈妈。”

芒特跪他的两腿之间，抬起头，笑得很甜，和平时一样甜。

“我可以这样喊吗？”

3.  
兰帕德伸出舌头舔舔自己的嘴唇。他很有耐心，像他一遍一遍陪孩子们练传球那样有耐心。

教练的技术非常好，未免太好了。

普利西奇射出的瞬间两腿一软差点坐在地上。好在没有人注意到他，否则这是能嘲笑到退役的尴尬。

队友们都在专注地重新认识教练。

他应该道歉吗？

兰帕德稍稍抬起头，用一种玩味地眼神看了看他。再次伸出舌头，舔了舔嘴角，卷走残存的零星精液，随后很自然地垂下眼睛。

4.  
顶撞的力度带有某种宣泄的情绪。

不只是性意义上的宣泄，还有更复杂的，对权力本身的快意和愤懑。

他是主教练，选择你可不可以上场，在何时上场，在哪个位置出现，要回防吗？有球权吗？可以射门吗？

现在，至少你可以选择他主动满足你的姿态。

5.  
有人凑过来希望得到他的亲吻。是亚伯拉罕或者奥多伊。

是亚伯拉罕还是奥多伊？

我怎么会分不清他们两个呢，兰帕德挣扎着想。

6.  
他们当年也这样玩过。他们当然会这样玩。不然你以为队委会的娱乐活动只有做掉主教练吗？

但这不一样，他不是参与者，他只是容器，盛满溢出但持续被倾倒的容器。

他已经分不清这一轮有几个人，前面，后面，或者更多。

7.  
他的嗓音沙哑，喊不出任何人的名字。有人喝了水再喂给他，上面流出来和下面流出来的一样多。

要结束了吗？兰帕德想，还会结束吗？

他无法确定自己是否陷入过短暂的睡眠或者晕厥。

8.  
有人走进更衣室。

兰帕德没有力气掩饰什么，他没有力气做任何事情。他不知道陪孩子们玩了多久。到后来，高潮和高潮之间界限模糊，身体本能地对外界刺激作出反应。他没有听到终场哨，所以不知道比赛什么时候结束，球员们什么时候离开。

但他知道有人走进更衣。

就像狮群的首领嗅到跨入领地的僭越者。

他永远留有一分清醒，大脑中的神经线如同被不断拉扯的橡皮筋。他时常在半夜睁开眼，盯着混沌的黑暗。手机屏幕上的数字劝他继续睡去，刺眼的光嘲笑他过早醒来。明天是比赛日，明天不是比赛日。橡皮筋轻轻地颤抖，随后绷得更直，拉扯得更紧。

兰帕德相信这根橡皮筋是不会断掉的，就像当年连续164场的出场纪录，或者哈德良长城。他不是真的相信，但他可以说服自己相信。

那个人走到他身边，跪在地上，轻轻喊他的名字，给了他一个拥抱。

兰帕德抬起手回应。他太累了，或许只是在想象中抬起了手。

伦敦没有雨季，伦敦永远都是雨季。不眠不休的降水，泰晤士河决堤，冲垮了新的桥、旧的桥。城市和海洋连成一片，球场像童贞女王年代的军舰，伴随着短暂的落日余晖中沉入水底。

那根橡皮筋，那条神经线，那最后一点理智与清醒，融化在肉体与肉体过分默契而毫无间隙的温热中。

这一刻，他不在边线外徘徊逡巡，没有用力又无力的挥手，没有无声的叹息，沉默的怒吼。他还在场上飞奔，他闪过对方的中场，撞开对方的后卫，他在三十码之外凌空抽射，在铺天盖地的欢呼和辱骂声中，那个人飞奔到他身边，高喊着他的名字，给了他一个拥抱。


	6. 【狮子特里/人类兰帕德】The Lion

兰帕德12岁那年，家族投资的船队在黄金海岸的买卖中大赚一笔。生日宴会上，几个爱玩爱闹的水手给他带来一只半大的小狮子。

他有两匹赛马，三条猎犬，一对蓝眼睛的波斯猫，花园里住着几只会唱歌的小鸟，去年陪父亲巡察封地的时候佣户送给他一头黑脸小绵羊。

但他还从来没有见过活的狮子。

他看了看父亲和母亲，两个人都没什么不悦的神色。于是他起身离开座位，走下去，小心翼翼又毫无畏惧地凑近笼子。

卧在地上的小狮子抬起头。是未经驯化的，天真的，也是威严而危险的。

兰帕德伸出手。欢迎他的是温热粗糙的舌头。

“他叫什么名字？”

“他是被当地农夫发现的，少爷。乡下人不识字没文化，起不出什么好名字，就叫他约翰。”

“约翰？”

“您要是觉得不好，劳烦您挑个新名字。”

“约翰。”兰帕德小声重复了一遍，“我喜欢这个名字。”

然后是大小姐撸猫日常，和小狮子一起玩耍，和小狮子一起下河游泳，把小狮子藏在书房吓唬自己的拉丁文家教，晚上偷偷把小狮子放进来和自己睡在一张床上，被小狮子舔来舔去。

随着时间的变化，他的小狮子长大了，他也长大了。

他的小狮子要吃掉更多野兔和松鸡，他要更长时间地听家庭教师念叨法文、西文、拉丁文，往返于议会大厦和圣詹姆士宫，陪更多人分辨红酒和红茶主产地。他在伦敦府邸约住越久，回到庄园仿佛一名来客。

在兰帕德十七岁那年，狮子走丢了。某个平淡无奇的傍晚，它像往常一样被驯兽员从笼子里放出，然后再也没有回来。

他们甚至没有第一时间告诉他，他怀疑他们有没有努力去找。

最后看到狮子的卫兵说，他向西边跑了。

然后是经典俗套狗血但完全真实的风雨飘摇世事难料家道中落的桥段（参见兰帕德转会真实历史）。

23岁的兰帕德，突然从公爵继承人变成了通缉犯。他毫无意识也毫无目的地一路向西，风餐露宿，东躲西藏。

某个春天的夜晚，他在荒野中赶路，悄无声息中跟着他的除了亮得惊人的下弦月还有一只巨大的猛兽。

【以下才是正文】（？

然后是很多很多交配（？

再然后是很多很多小狮子（？

再再然后是含辛茹苦抚养小狮子（等等，怎么就突然现实向了呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢一起聊到这个兽人脑洞的太太们


	7. 【特兰】Acrophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 兰帕德在采访里说他非常恐高（于是获得一个珍贵的OOC老兰的机会），恐高的人不就应该被逼着搞落地窗play吗（x）。这是一个foreplay（其实连foreplay也算不上）的片段摸鱼。

“不行。”这已经是他说的第三遍不行，语气无限接近撒娇。

“试一试吧。”可惜他对面是个以撒娇为特长的男人。

“你知道我恐高。”

“我当然知道。”特里一边说话一边开始动手动脚，“你看我从来都不让你修房顶。”

“我们的房顶又没坏过……”兰帕德象征性地推开自己胸前的手。

“可是，我们都没开过直升机，没跳过伞，没去空中餐厅吃过饭，甚至没做过伦敦眼。天呐，甚至没做过伦敦眼！我们还是伦敦人吗！？”特里说得非常委屈，仿佛没做过伦敦眼是没拿欧冠冠军一样的大事。

“先说好，你不许吓唬我。”兰帕德拿出仅存的一点威严，认真警告对方。其实他在说第一遍“不行”的时候就知道自己在做无用功。只要特里摆出那种“来做吧，来做吧，please”的眼神，哪怕是在温布利中圈开球点搞事，他估计也只有点头同意的份。

“怎么会呢，我会一直抱紧你的。”

8号球员以一种自暴自弃的姿态靠在酒店26层的落地窗上，赤||裸|||的背贴着玻璃，仿佛能感受到窗外裹挟着寒意的夜风。他闭紧眼睛，拼命想象这其实是斯坦福桥的更衣室，可还是太害怕了，这种生理性质的东西又不是任意球，不能靠锻炼习得。眼下他也想不了那么多，能做的只有双手紧紧抓住特里的手臂。

特里看着比初夜的闺阁小姐还紧张的兰帕德，不做声地偷笑。他们的最佳中场，最可靠的副队长，最聪明也最努力的全队榜样，甚至在酒吧，在赌场，在床上面对各式玩法都手到擒来的夜店名流，还是有软肋可戳的。而且是只有自己能戳到的软肋。

他确信，这会是很有意思的一个晚上。


	8. 【特兰】Where is My Center Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被冬窗不买人的切尔西气死而产生的沙雕脑洞

兰帕德被手机振动吵醒了。

在他消逝的梦里，有桑乔，有奇尔维尔，有伊斯科，有默滕斯，有卡瓦尼，还有姓名模糊的中后卫。

切赫在另一头大喊：“快来训练基地，出事了。”

“除非给我买人，这个世界上没有大事。”

“买是没买，捡倒是捡到一个。”

“你是谁？”

“约翰·特里”

“哪里人？”

“伦敦Barking”

“今年多大？”

“十七岁”

“在这里做什么的？”

“我在切尔西青训队踢球，今天来训练，他们告诉我现在是冬歇……可是……我不记得有这种东西啊……”

“梅西是谁？”

“Emmmmm”

“C罗是谁？”

“这……”

“切赫是谁？”

“听着像东欧球员？前锋？”

“德罗巴是谁？”

“似乎知道这个名字……法甲还是西甲来着……”

“兰帕德是谁？”

“这我知道！隔壁西汉姆的小胖子。”

大概是英国脱欧引发时空紊乱？

“我们要怎么办？把他送到警察局吗？”

“不行，不行，绝对不行，天上掉下来的中后卫怎么能送走呢。”

克洛普听说这件事，赶忙派人偷偷前往苏格兰。

索尔斯克亚听说这件事，立刻打听“你们九二班什么时候聚餐？”

“嘿，迪迪埃，最近还好吗？哦，你挺好的呀，那没事了，再见吧。”

“喂，阿什利，想问问今天有什么异常吗？”

“嗨，Joe，这两天忙什么？”

……打了一圈电话之后，兰帕德照了照镜子。

“奥多伊开出角球，小将特里甩头攻门，打入英超生涯首个进球！他跑向了教练席，紧紧拥抱主教练兰帕德。”

“特里又进球了！他没有拥抱扑上来的芒特，没有拥抱给他传球的威廉，又跑向了教练席。”

“特里本场梅开二度。在滑跪……好吧还是两道杠之后，迅速起身，跑向教练席。”

——“我也不知道为什么，但总觉得进球之后抱他才比较对……”

阿兹皮利奎塔：“我怀疑更衣室闹鬼了，每次赛前带袖标，都觉得有什么东西阴森森地盯着我。”

若日尼奥：“不是更衣室的问题。你被轮换下场，把袖标交给我的时候也有这种感觉。”

芒特、奥多伊、托莫里、亚伯拉罕、奇克、詹姆斯：虽然没什么根据，但就是感觉教练对我们的母爱变少了……

兰帕德坐在教练席上，心里默默想：年轻人体力真好。

兰帕德躺在床上，心里默默想：年轻人体力真好。


	9. 【芒果糯米】Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实连脑洞都没有，就是突然冒出的沙雕设定

1\. 芒特会称呼人类状态的大米为“大灰狼”或者“乖狗狗”，但面对真正的大灰狼米却很正经地喊“Dec”。

2\. 大米14岁暴露了狼人身份，被切尔西抛弃。俱乐部有不成文的规矩：不收狼人球员，因为阿布是来自俄国的吸血鬼。

3\. 为此，切尔西给所有一线队球员做过“是否非人类”测试。大家都以为德罗巴会是某种大草原上的动物，但不是，他真的只是个普通人类。以及，至今无人知晓队长和副队长究竟是什么。

4\. 另外不为人知的是，阿布其实是徒手捏死北极狼的狠角色，还是金毛狼收集癖。

5\. 芒特在很早之前就知道发小是只狼。当时，秘密暴露的大米被吓得半死，以为自己马上就要失去最好的朋友了。

6\. 然后，芒特问：我可以摸一摸你的尾巴吗？

7\. 所以，当年他们总是玩“小蓝帽与大灰狼”的游戏。切赫永远都不会知道自己在小朋友的世界观里是外婆。

8\. 直到现在，芒特都要抓着狼尾巴才睡觉。

9\. 根据俗套的设定，月圆之夜狼人们都会不受控制地变成狼；根据伦敦市政府规定，狼需要靠左跑；狼不得进入地铁站；狼允许乘坐公交车；狼可以且仅可以选择海德公园、汉普斯特公园、格林尼治公园等地约架。另外，英足总不会在月圆之夜安排比赛，毕竟VAR checking的时候满场嚎叫谁也受不了。

10\. 芒特会给疯跑回来的大米狼洗澡，然后不可避免地演变成和大米狼一起洗澡。

11\. 这种时候，狼状态的大米看到芒特的时候会同时产生表示友好、繁殖交配、狩猎三种冲动。但最后都是乖乖洗澡。

12\. 幼年小狼和小狗一样，同龄的小朋友芒特可以拎在手里。成年狼非常巨大，同龄的芒特可以趴在上面睡觉。

13\. 人类大米和狼类大米本质没有任何区别。但人类大米总怀疑芒特更喜欢狼类自己一点点。

14\. 心血来潮时候芒特会要求狼类状态大米和自己搞。

米：上次你都哭了

芒：这次不会

米：上次你也是这样说的

但（again）大灰狼无法抵制芒特疯狂撒娇最终就范。

15\. 这次哭了吗？哭了。


	10. 【无差别攻击】Football after WWIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写于数月前英国脱欧悬而未决气氛紧张的时刻，今天偶然翻出来，依旧感觉很沙雕

第三次世界大战之后英超迅速重启，转播商表示一分钟（一分钱）也不想耽搁。

英足总认为VAR（video assistant referee）还不够，需要引入VBR，虽然大家都不太知道VBR是什么，但可以推测它是（video bitch referee）的缩写。

现今Big6情况如下，坚定不移走DNA路线的曼联新任主帅鲁尼；利物浦表示谁的DNA都不如我们杰拉德主教练的DNA纯正；受中东战场波及曼苏尔家族请不起瓜女神之后，请了被阿布在飞机上解雇的兰帕德；切尔西接替兰帕德的还能是谁，只能是特里；热刺的主教练又是穆里尼奥，又是二进宫；目睹战争惨状感慨自己时日不多的克伦克突然良心发现立刻斥巨资迎娶瓜迪奥拉。

曼市德比，伴随内维尔的鬼哭狼嚎，曼城中场芒特突施冷箭，曼联后卫莱斯措手不及，比赛最后时刻绝杀。赛后采访芒特说this is the best day of my life，如果莱斯想蹭自己的车回家，完全没有问题！

双蓝会，上半场双方各有26脚射正，结果在切赫地注视下两边门将发挥神勇最终0-0；下半场，切赫和旁边的乔哈特开始闲聊，踢出8-8。赛后新闻发布会，双方主教练迟迟不出现，队员惨遭狂轰滥炸，奥多伊被问为什么还不续约，是不是打算去皇马迎接新挑战；福登被问为什么也不续约，是不是打算去巴萨迎接新挑战；奇克被问巴宝莉冬季新品广告什么时候出。

北伦敦德比，没有人记得场上什么情况，大家只记得两边主教练彼此偷瞄凝望注视的眼神。

硬脱欧之后的英格兰又经历花式分裂，最终派出伦敦A队、伦敦B队、伦敦O队、曼彻斯特1队、曼彻斯特0队以及利物浦队参加世界杯，全部小组赛回家。

为什么英格兰有这么多名额，因为海峡对岸只有一个欧盟队。赛前，面对媒体质疑，库尔图瓦表示：谁是欧洲第一门还不明显吗？

由于板凳比阿扎尔的屁股还要厚，欧盟队顺理成章打进决赛，迎战东道主美国队。

比赛进入点球大战，美国队长普利西奇穿裆库尔图瓦打入最后一粒点球，美利坚第一次捧起世界杯。

通过颁布新宪法得以继续连任的美国总统特朗普立刻发推表示普利西奇make soccer great again。


	11. 【芒果糯米】From West End of London to West London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 知道大米的第二职业选择是演员之后想到的沙雕设定……

标准英国演员成长路径，所以日常是在西区演莎士比亚。

不慎出演了自《冰雪奇缘》以来迪士尼最成功的公主电影《铁锤王妃》，突然成为好莱坞最大热门。

拉玛西亚影视学院的布茨克茨教授撰文表示，这部电影比《花木兰》更《基督山伯爵》，在《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中流露出一丝《玩偶之家》，是《辛德瑞拉》与《圣女贞德》的巧妙融合，值得用VAR技术反复观看。

好在导演是盖·里奇，所以并没有什么第二部的消息。

宣传期颁奖季结束后推掉了各种片约，继续回西区演莎士比亚。

影评人纷纷表示踏实勤勉不骄不躁未来可期，肯定能拿金球奖。

但实情是特里出任切尔西主教练，芒特租借结束，回伦敦了。

于是过上了下午场演出结束后签名签到一半，大喊“对不起！今晚有欧冠！我要去赶地铁看男朋友踢球！”的生活。

想什么呢，这可是伦敦。BAFTA新星奖得主、汤不热流量TOP10、《人物》杂志2019年度全球百大性感男士第41位的当红明星该坐地铁也得坐地铁。

其实小时候的理想是成为足球运动员，具体而言是成为切尔西的足球运动员，但没成，14岁的时候被俱乐部残忍拒绝，只好退而求其次，改当切尔西足球运动员的男朋友。

芒特去看他演出之后也装模作样等签名，别人拿剧院的programme，芒特拿自己封面的球队programme

足球还是白月光，去年参加了socceraid公益赛，为了能和偶像特里搭档中卫，“爱尔兰人民的小甜心”毅然决然加入英格兰队。

可想而知被骂得超级惨。

其实足球水平还是很行的，平时在家背台词的时候都是一边和芒特颠球一边背。

芒特想陪他对台词但总忍不住笑场。

是切尔西季票会员，坐马修哈丁看台的第一排，骂人和唱歌都超投入，以至于导演会提醒他不要浪费嗓子。

偶尔带朋友来的日子就要去坐芒特的家属座位。

今日不幸，碰到了刚刚为切尔西赢得上诉减少一个转会禁令处罚的主教练家属兰帕德律师。至于切尔西还是没有买人，兰帕德表示这没关系，律师费给够就行。

一度以为兰帕德律师早年被西汉姆青训拒之门外，不得不弃球从法的经历与自己被切尔西踢出大门转行表演如出一辙，应该成为一拍即合的忘年交。

但事实上，兰帕德把他视为骗走自己宝贝儿子的头号大反派。自从知道他们谈恋爱开始，就亲自草拟婚前财产协议，这么多年过去了合同已经比球门还高。

今天来看球的还有传说中伦敦金融城70%的文件都是废纸，剩下的是坎特做的假账的会计师坎特（但他从来都没有被查到过，可能是因为他的微笑和他的mini Cooper）；据业内可靠消息将会演唱卡塔尔世界杯主题曲的亚伯拉罕；分别从巴黎和米兰赶回来的奇克和吉尔莫。

看球过程中同步和沙雕网友们吵架。核心论点只有一个：这场赢球是因为芒特踢得好，输球不是因为芒特踢得不好。因为小时候踢过确实比沙雕网友们懂点儿球，又因为现在的工作所以很能逼逼还特别戏多。

其实私下在写一部非常矫情的爱情剧《从伦敦西区到西伦敦》，打算写完就求婚。

写完，签了财产协议，就求婚。


	12. 【切尔西】切赫都复出了，兰帕德不如也……

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是非常零散的OOC片段，但还有什么比切尔西让切赫复出更OOC的事情吗？

如果非要给故事（或者事故）找个开头的话，那可能要从切尔西把切赫加入本赛季英超大名单说起。

“我还是不敢相信这是真的，你们居然要把大彼得报上去。”特里迅速地浏览并点赞关于维拉和切尔西的一切帖子，尤其是提到自己名字的那些，他的余光扫到兰帕德从身边经过，迅速伸长胳膊，拍了一下切尔西主教练的屁股。

“这有什么，他才38岁，威利都已经39岁了，更不要说布冯，41岁？42岁？”兰帕德打了个哈欠，“早上好，亲爱的。”

“大家都说……”特里举起咖啡壶。

“说什么？”兰帕德坐下，把自己的杯子往前推了一点点。

“切尔西现在最大的问题是后防线不稳。”

切尔西的主教练愣了两秒，噗一下子笑出声，“闭嘴吧你，想什么呢！你已经40岁了，特里先生。”

“39岁零10个月零……三四五天吧，”特里给自己放了两块方糖，给兰帕德放了三块，“再说了，你昨天晚上可不是这么讲的，‘哦，约翰！哦！天呐！你像二十出头的毛头小伙一样，哦！’”

兰帕德举起咖啡杯挡住自己的表情，但眼角的笑纹还是让他暴露了。

芒特的视频电话就是在这个时间点拨进来的。

特里看了兰帕德一眼，有点疑惑地抬抬眉毛。兰帕德在餐巾上擦掉指尖的面包屑，点开，屏幕中央冒出芒特……和他的两个枕头，和他的被子，和他的床。

“早上好！爸爸妈妈！”

“早，你能先解释一下为什么还不起床吗？距离训练开始只有……”

“……四十分钟。”特里很默契地接上话。

“我怀孕啦！”

如果你看过西汉姆联的主场比赛，无论是现场还是电视转播，你大概对他们的泡泡有点印象，就是那个球员通道出口，开场前和结束后会像生日聚会或者结婚典礼或者你偷了家里的洗手液和肥皂一样咕噜咕噜巨大量涌出的泡泡。

如果情绪可以具象化，芒特现在就是源源不断咕噜咕噜地冒着快乐的（不否认兰帕德觉得是傻乐的）泡泡。

兰帕德的手机摔到地上。

他坐在厨房的小吧台旁边，可以看到客厅墙上的巨幅照片们，从幼崽芒特、特里和他坐在斯坦福桥中圈开球点的合影，到芒特第一次穿编号上百的青训训练服，到芒特拿俱乐部最佳青训，到芒特拿国家队U19最佳球员，到切尔西第一个进球，到国家队首秀赛后的温布利球场，到国家队第一个进球，到国家队第一个主场进球……西汉姆联，西汉姆联，不愧是自己最讨厌的球队，自己最可爱的崽还是被拐跑了。

百感交集之际，兰帕德深吸一口气：“你现在让我去哪买个中场！？”

“你说得对，他们果然被吓到了。”芒特吐吐舌头，把平板扔到一边。

他们不是被吓到了，他们是气疯了。莱斯在心里默默回答，但他不想也不敢打扰芒特的好心情，只能敷衍地点点头，“我去训练，你想吃什么？我捎回来。”

“I want nothing but RICE!”

孩子未来的父亲叹了口气，笑着摇摇头，他最近越来越多地露出这个动作配合这个表情。他已经走到卧室门口，又折返回来，轻轻拨开芒特的刘海，亲了亲他的额头，然后是鼻尖，最后是嘴唇。

“你一个人在家要小心，不要乱吃东西，不要乱动，不许踢球，撒娇也没用，不！许！踢！球！天，这怎么办，要不我还是请假吧……”

“好啦好啦，赶快出门，训练迟到要罚款的，本来我俩工资就不高，多罚两次奶粉钱都没有了。”

莱斯颇为不安地倒退着走出卧室，“不许踢球哦。”

“爸爸还是会赞助你们奶粉钱的。”特里在屏幕另一头盯着芒特卧室的天花板幽怨地开口。

“啊！”芒特从床上跳起来，“我又忘记静音了吗！”

兰帕德没注意这段感情戏，他还在思考，能踢8号位，能踢10号位，必要时能踢边锋，有一定防守能力和较强的防守意识，不惜体力，肯压迫上抢也肯半场回追，需要承担部分射门任务，尤其是禁区外远射，最好还是户口本不占外援名额……

……好像还真有这么个人。

“说话要算数！不许把我们的巴克利要回去！”特里突然警觉。

“不是巴克利，是巴克利之前那个8号。”

#

BREAKING：切尔西体育总监入选本赛季英超大名单。

比BREAKING更BREAKING：切尔西主教练入选本赛季英超大名单。

没有什么比这更BREAKING：切尔西&英格兰亲儿子级首发梅森·芒特开始休产假。切尔西球迷一脸懵逼，西汉姆球迷莫名窃喜，维拉球迷乐见其成，兰帕德和索斯盖特又该何去何从。

体育法专家：切尔西或可将西汉姆联诉至伦敦高等法院，以迪克兰·莱斯转会交易抵偿损失。

各大博彩公司开盘：芒特怀几个孩子？芒特的孩子是男是女？芒特的孩子未来会不会踢球？芒特的孩子未来踢哪个位置？芒特孩子的亲生父亲是谁？

“什么鬼？为什么除了我还有别人？！”莱斯气冲冲地关上电脑。

#

“你们有没有觉得，梅森怀孕之后，呃，就是……”哈弗茨开始努力挖掘合适的英文单词。

“傻乎乎的。”亚伯拉罕拍拍他的肩膀，也只有亚伯拉罕的身高做这个动作不那么奇怪，“我懂。”

“没什么好担心的，”詹姆斯补充，“凡是和迪克兰相关的事情，他都像个傻瓜。”

“他就是个傻瓜。”奥多伊继续补充。

“两个傻瓜。”吉尔莫进一步补充。

哈弗茨和维尔纳面面相觑。

“举个例子，让我想想，不如，从违规约会说起……”

“马特奥，你能听懂他们在说什么吗？”奇尔韦尔在科瓦契奇旁边坐下，开始护理自己的头发。

克罗地亚多语种天才看了看凑成一堆的后防天团 “他们在讨论给梅森送什么礼物。”

“为什么凯帕也……”

“巴斯克语和法语很像的。”

“我发誓，我必须开始学法语了，否则要不要回传门将都是问题……这真的是英超吗？我真的在自己的国家踢球吗？”左后卫对着镜子看了看自己油光锃亮的头顶，“所以你要送什么礼物？皇马遇到这种情况都怎么处理？”

“我太太就是做婴幼儿服饰的，”科瓦契奇得意一笑，“至于皇马……拉莫斯给莫德里奇生了个金球那年我已经来切尔西了，所以，我也不太知道有什么传统。”

托莫里捧着法语教材走过来，“一起吗，Chilly？”

“你看到梅森的时候稍微管理一下表情。”

奥多伊疑惑地看了看亚伯拉罕。

“我是说，不要露出那种‘苍天有眼，你在家安心养胎，左右边锋还是我来！’的表情。”

“怎么会！”奥多伊挑起地上的足球，颠了两下，“我一直都是面瘫脸。”

他突然起脚，瞄准训练场对面的球门大力抽射。

——切赫轻松捕获，朝他比了个大拇指。

两个年轻人深深叹了一口气。

“有没有觉得我们主教练很像那些英国电视剧里颐指气使的老公爵夫人？”两名德国新援在停车场不慎围观到兰帕德偶遇来帮芒特取东西的莱斯。

“你都在看些什么东西学英语啊Timo？”

切尔西队内弥漫着“阿扎尔大半个赛季没上场的真相根本不是受伤，而是怀孕，据说孩子的爸爸是……”的流言蜚语。

尽职尽责的队长阿兹皮利奎塔及时澄清了真相。

但似乎不是很有用的样子。

看到德罗巴那条“出发，前往科巴姆”的推文，吉鲁、亚伯拉罕和维尔纳看看彼此，一起打了个冷颤。

#

“谢谢，约翰，我真的很需要找个人和我聊聊。”

“我也真的很想给你一拳。”

莱斯的右手伸出去一半，幸好，他只是打算和特里握手，如果他打算和特里拥抱的话，自己的姿势会更尴尬。

“但我不会这么做的，至少在孩子出生之前不会。”

特里哈哈大笑，用力地握住了莱斯僵硬且没什么温度的手。

#

2020年最后一场英超比赛，切尔西主场迎战阿斯顿维拉。

比赛第8分钟，巴克利接到格拉利什助攻弑旧主。

之后漫长的80分钟里，双方门将开始了谁是爸爸的对决。切赫——对，他真的首发了——扑出一个位置绝佳的定位球，马丁内斯抱住若日尼奥的跳跳点球，切赫单腿挡出近距离推射，马丁内斯摘下直奔死角甩头攻门。

电视机前的阿森纳球迷惊呼自家前任和前前任二门都是什么神仙。

比赛第88分钟，哈弗茨抽筋暂停比赛，兰帕德转过头去看了一眼替补席，凯帕和门迪朝他无辜地眨眨眼睛。

_ “第四官员举牌，切尔西做换人调整，这是本场切尔西最后一个换人名额。距离比赛结束不到两分钟，算上伤停补时大概五分钟，焦虑保级的切尔西对阵一路连胜居积分榜第二位的维拉还有扳平比分的机会吗？ _

_ “这个时候可能要换吉鲁上去争一下高空球，不过兰帕德似乎一向对这个方案持保留意见。 _

_ “让我们看看兰帕德会…… _

_ “……兰帕德换上了自己！ _

特里从座位上站起来，走到了场边。

_ “兰帕德上场。 _

_ “兰帕德传球给普利西奇，普利西奇，维尔纳，齐耶赫，齐耶赫尝试打门，可惜了。 _

_ “切尔西获得一个角球机会。 _

兰帕德习惯性地跑向角旗杆。

奇尔韦尔根据赛前布置也跑向角旗杆，然后，然后又转身跑回了禁区。

_ “这个角球开得不错，可惜切尔西的定位球站位一如既往的糟糕 _

_ “坎特抢到第一落点 _

_ “毕竟力度和高度都有限，马丁内斯轻松把球没收 _

_ “等等，等等！维拉门将失误脱手，还有机会 _

_ “阿兹皮利奎塔补射，明斯解围，有惊无险 _

_ “一片混战中，格拉利什开大脚把球踢出禁区。 _

球落到了兰帕德脚下。

距离球门大约30米。

这未免也太熟悉了一点。

在经过本方后卫折射对方后卫折射门柱折射，小皮球以旋转迅疾又飘忽的姿态擦过守门员的指尖。

球进了。

球进了？

球进了！

VAR？

VAR？

VAR？

球进了。

“F**K！”内维尔说。论超级替补，我们曼联主教练的DNA不是更纯正吗。

“F**K！”卡拉格说。看中场远射，我们利物浦的前队长舍我其谁。

镜头再次给到场边，维拉助教在切尔西主教练进球之后一蹦三尺高，又在双方替补席看热闹不嫌事大的注视中立正站好。

这不能怪他，他没冲上场拥抱庆祝已经非常不容易了。

TBC?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 或许应尽快停止对unplanned pregnancy的癖好……


	13. 【芒特中心】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC片段without context

芒特听过很多次那场政变的故事。爸爸会讲，杰米舅舅会讲，里奥伯伯会讲，乔叔叔会讲……他们都喜欢讲这个故事——哪怕他们都没有亲眼见过。

故事永远从寄给兰帕德小少爷——当年的小少爷——的死亡威胁开始，然后夹杂这很多武器的型号和他尚未完全理解的战役名称。

故事的高潮是老雷德克纳普侯爵遇刺，所有人的版本里都有“……你们离得非常近，你和你的妈妈都是。你那么小的一点点，坐在他腿上，事情发生地太快，他立刻捂住你的眼睛……”这时，他们都要从椅子或者沙发或者地毯或者野餐布上起身，走到芒特身后，捂住他的眼睛。“……然后，你妈妈意识到，你们必须逃命了。”

遮挡视线的手缓缓离开，他又看到了烛光或者火光或者阳光，就像故事本身，有个东山再起的快意结尾。

妈妈从来不会给他讲，妈妈只会站在旁边看他们胡闹，带着一丝可有可无的微笑。

这一次，没有人捂住他的眼睛了。

他没离得那么近，事实上，他都不在现场。

没有人专门来找他，没有尖叫的女佣，神秘的男仆，没有大屠杀和血流成河。信使像往常那样托着银质小碟子，但比往常来得晚一些。

亚伯拉罕和詹姆斯在他的窗外来回晃悠，在他靠近窗口的时候迅速躲进高大乔木的阴影里，如果来不及躲藏，就假装无事地低头踱步。

他们怕他出事，他知道这个。

过了很久，久到足够举行一场葬礼，切赫来到他的房间。在任何时候，这名高个子的东欧人都能保持亲切而不失距离的表情。他简明扼要地告诉芒特新国王尚未提及流放或者废黜太子的事情。

看来他不会是帝国历史上唯一一位享有封号不足二十四小时的太子了，但很可能会不足四十八小时。

“我能再见见他吗？”

“你明天早上就见到了。”

“不，我不是说他……我是说……”

“梅森，”切赫喊了他的名字，什么都没说，迅速离开了。

内阁大臣当然有很多事情需要处理，哪一件都比毫无实权的“太子”更重要。

亚伯拉罕和詹姆斯离开了。芒特没有注意到他们是什么时候消失的，也不清楚是否有其他人来过，只知道天快黑的时候庭院里空无一人。

等到天黑透了，又一名访客不期而至。

“和我一起走吧。”这位访客没那么多繁文缛节。

“去哪里？”

“哪里都可以，任何地方，任何你能活下去的地方。你不是说过想做海盗吗？我们去搞一艘船。”莱斯轻轻地握住他的脖子，“叛逆太子执意迎娶爱尔兰太子妃的浪漫爱情剧本已经夭折了，但我们可以开始一个新的冒险故事……”

芒特捂住莱斯的眼睛，把自己的嘴唇凑过去堵住后面的句子。他不知道这个吻是短还是长，只知道在莱斯的拥抱把自己融化之前自己挣脱了出来，转身回去了。

他决定留下。


	14. 【芒特中心】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOC片段without context

芒特睁开眼睛，感觉哪里有点奇怪。

哪里都奇怪。

枕头和被子好像更巨大更蓬松，头顶的花纹似乎比原来还要繁复花哨，房间里有熟悉但不常闻到的香气，他发出一点点疑惑的声音，向左边歪头看看，再向右边歪头看看——妈妈倚在旁边，见他醒了，合上手里的书。

他记得这本书——这本书的封面——里面没有图画只有他不认识的文字，最最最无聊。

兰帕德也垂下头看他，带着一种刚读过最好笑的笑话，预备讲给别人听，自己拼命忍住千万别笑场的表情。不过芒特坚信那本书里没有这么好的笑话。

“早上好梅森。”

“早上好……妈妈……”

兰帕德仿佛知道他还想说点什么，继续忍着笑看他。

“这是爸爸妈妈的房间吗？”

“对呀。”

“为什么？”昨晚明明在自己的床上躺下，和灰色小熊一起。

“你想想看？”

芒特愣了一会，幔帐的花饰令人眩晕对思考和回忆都毫无帮助，妈妈有一搭没一搭地用手指梳理他的头发。

“啊！”

他在一点钟醒了，或者两点钟。他当然被教育过睡觉的规矩，很多次，但今天他格外想捣乱。

他原计划是去阁楼探险，但咕咕叫的肚子命令他选择相反的方向。这不能怪他晚饭吃得很少，都怪令人讨厌的鹿肉和青豌豆。

他光着脚，啪嗒啪嗒地跑下楼梯，巡夜的卫兵从窗外经过，今天没有月亮，也没人看到小小的不法者。他继续向下跑，地板越来越凉，他有点后悔没有穿鞋子。

他不知道厨房在哪里，也不知道厨房有什么，但男仆们会顺着这个楼梯端巨大的盘子上楼，掀开盖子，里面会变出好吃的蛋糕或者令人恐惧的胡萝卜泥。

他在黑暗中摸索着，似乎找到了正确的地方……

“妈妈也去厨房偷吃零食了吗？”

兰帕德笑了一下，又迅速恢复一贯矜持的表情，“对的，所以妈妈抓到了梅森。”

——至于半夜和特里醉醺醺地回来看到宅子里灯火通明，从老管家到上个月新来的女佣跑上跑下寻找芒特，两个人酒吓醒一大半，最后车夫从厨房的桌子底下找到缩成一团睡熟的小少爷和半个布丁……这种故事就留着等他长大一点再嘲笑他吧。

笨蛋崽崽果然相信了，有点开心地扑到妈妈身上撒娇。

“妈妈妈妈！我可以告诉你一个秘密吗？”他搂住兰帕德脖子，凑到耳边用三米开外也能听见的音量小声说。

“什么秘密呢？”

“我昨天发现了很多很多巧克力，比生日的巧克力蛋糕更多，还发现一大罐蜂蜜，比餐厅的花瓶还要大……”

“你不会把手伸进去了吧！”

芒特呜了一声，没有说是，也没有说不是，“……然后我遇到了一个幽灵”

“幽灵？”

“大米幽灵，他说他是大米……”

兰帕德再也忍不住了，拍着枕头哈哈大笑。侍女敲门问是不是楼上用早餐，他摆摆手又赶忙点点头。

芒特松开手，皱着眉头嘟着嘴，从床这侧叽里咕噜滚到另一端。他的眼角已经红了，下一秒可能要开始那种让整个庄园半天不得安宁的大哭。

好在兰帕德眼疾手快扑上去，把儿子捞回怀里，用力亲了亲他气鼓鼓的通红的脸颊，“我错了宝宝，我也认识很多很多个面包幽灵。”


End file.
